princess_punt_sweetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage Modes
Game Modes are the difficulty levels of the game. As you unlock another mode in an area, concepts are added so it can make things more interesting. These are the game modes so far: Normal The first and casual game mode. There are no conditions that obscure your way. They are Rank 1-5 in green. Higher rank will obviously be harder, but in the same battles. These other notes are as follows: * Rewards: Rank 1: Friend Tickets, 2: Premium Ticket 3: Exp stone (early) and Gold/coins (later), 4: Challenge Ticket, 5: Premium Ticket * In the World Areas, they do not drop enemy themed accessories along the battles. Only more common items * When your ally dies, it stays dead till the next round. It will be available with 1 HP after the battle it was KO'ed. Then if there are next battles, its HP will slowly recover. Technical The second and a little more advanced game mode. Normal Modes in the Area in all stages must be cleared. Attributes are added to allies, which influences their damage to other enemies. There are three Attributes: Rock, Paper, and Scissor. Ranks 6-10 in blue are the Technical Battles. One should know which one is more effective to which. These are as follows: * Rewards: Rank 6: Friend Tickets, 7: Coins, 8: Challenge Ticket: 9: Coins, 10: Premium Ticket * For Boss rewards, 8 is Premium Ticket * In the World Areas, enemies drop Gold Boxes that contain their themed accessories (☆3). * When your ally dies/ falls into a pit, it will not move on to the next battle. But being dead it produces a green heart above where it died. The heart heals for at least more than the ally's HP. * For invades, your rewards are ☆4 items in a Gold Box. Any Gold Box item obtainable from Normal Mode is not obtainable in this mode. * If an attribute is weak to the other attribute, it will do less damage. Strong is the inverse. * 3 star conditions will be harder than Normal (At most 12 kicks for a star later on Areas) Extra The third mode and being just the "extra" mode. This is unlocked by clearing all Technical Mode in the Area. Ranks 11-15 in red are the Extra Battles.Technical Mode still applies, but with a twist: * Attributes weak to other Attributes do significantly less damage (you probably can't get past 20000 attacking a strong attribute). Strong does the inverse. * Rewards: Rank 11: Gold, 12: Exp Stone, 13: Friend Tickets, 14: Exp Stone, 15: Challenge Ticket On Rank 15, there will be a score based on what you do in this rank. Here is how to achieve at least an A, or perhaps an S: * Prepare a team with 2 of each attributes. * DO NOT activate any abilities. Choose an Attribute that is weak to an enemy and just let them collide. Repeat with another weak attribute then move on to the neutral attribute. Keep doing this for the duration of the Rank. Make sure you hit as many times as possible. This can take long. * If you screwed up by not following this directions, you can end up with a lower score (B or C). * Material Bag drops in this mode. They are usually for Awakening materials or for crafting weapons obtained from this mode.